Look Down
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When the machine targets a young upcoming Broadway sensation, John find himself questioning what really happened when Jessica was murdered…
1. Chapter 1

**Look Down**

**I don't own anything at all. Nope. NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**When the machine targets a young upcoming Broadway sensation, John find himself questioning what really happened when Jessica was murdered…**

"Mr. Reese," Harold Finch greeted his partner as the former CIA agent entered the room. "How much do you know about Broadway?"

John Reese blinked in surprise. "Is that a rhetorical question?" she questioned, smiling at Bear, who came up to him and nudged his hands, hoping for a treat. The man petted his boss's friend before moving on to stand behind Finch as he tapped away at the keyboard resting in front of him.

"Meet Julie Knight." A picture of a pretty seventeen year old girl appeared on the screen, along with live video feed. The next "client" was in a classroom, at the front, taking to the entire room. It took John only a moment to realize that she was singing. "She's our new number."

"Do you know why?"

"Not a clue," quipped the multi billionaire. "She comes from a middle class family- born in Iran, grew up in Winchester, attending Julliard's, majoring in music and voice, and she is also in high demand for her voice."

A YouTube clip came up of the girl singing a beautiful song. As she sang, she danced a simple, yet lovely waltz with a handsome man, sending John Reese into a trance, hypnotized by her spellbinding, innocent voice.

"_We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together  
I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Time dances whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light"_

"Wow…" was all that he could seem to say. He turned his attention to one of the monitors, which showed her in a classroom, scuttling off towards her seat from giving a presentation. She sat in-between two girls who were about her age, and a third leaned over to tug at their mark's unruly curls. The mark turned to say something that looked like, "_Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get my hair perfect this morning?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Look Down**

**I don't own anything at all. Nope. NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**When the machine targets a young upcoming Broadway sensation, John find himself questioning what really happened when Jessica was murdered…**

"Emma, do you have any idea how long it took me to get my hair perfect this morning?" whined Julia, smoothing down her unruly mane of curls while twisting in her seat to glare at one of her close friends.

"Two hours," chimed up Julia's roommate, grinning impishly as she folding her hands underneath her chin.

"One hour and fifty seven minutes, thank you very much!" sassed Julia with a little sniff before turning to face the professor, who was ignoring them and continuing on with the rest of the class. Five minutes later, he dismissed them and the quartet of friends stood, gathering their books and left the classroom side by side.

"Samantha, how did you do on that test?" asked Patricia, tucking a strand of her white blonde pixie cut out of her light blue eyes.

"Yeah, you never told us about that!" interjected Emma, practically bouncing as she walked next to her roommate.

"I got an 85%," she muttered, jumping when Emma squealed loudly and began to squeeze the living bejeebees out of her.

"I knew you could do it!" cheered the hyper-energetic blonde, almost succeeding in suffocating her apartment mate.

Suddenly, _No One Mourns the Wicked_ began to chime from a cell phone, causing for all four girls to paw through their bags so that they could check their cell phone.

"Is it mine?" asked Patricia.

"Is it mine?" question Samantha.

"Is it mine?" wondered Emma.

"It's mine!" squealed Julia, pressing the **TALK **button and holding the SmartPhone 3000 to her ear. "Yello, this is Julia," she chirped.

"It's Alice." Julia smiled at the voice of her manager/ agent. "You got the role of Lucy in _Jekyll and Hyde_. I just thought I'd let you know."

The rest of the kindly woman's words were interrupted by a loud, ear piercing squeal from Julia. She began to dance about the hallways, earning her several odd looks from the passing students.

"_**GUESS WHAT?!**_" she shouted happily before barging on. "I will be working alongside of _**CONSTANTINE MAROUILE!**_"

It only took three second before Julia was joined by three more happily shrieking, hugging, jumping girls.

"You are such a lucky ducky!" screamed Emma as the girls settled down.

"I know!" sighed Samantha. "I would love to play the harp or violin in an actual Broadway show!"

"Forget about that- I would love to dance on Broadway!" interjected Patricia, smiling as she hugged her successful friend.

"Now what?" asked Emma once the group of friends had settled down some.

"Our next class," dryly answered Julia before leading them off towards their ballet class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look Down**

**I don't own anything at all. Nope. NOTHING!**

**SUMMARY:**

**When the machine targets a young upcoming Broadway sensation, John find himself questioning what really happened when Jessica was murdered…**

Later that day, Reese found himself at Julia's favorite Starbucks café. He ordered a pumpkin spiced latte before turning to go sit down, only to accidently knock into a young woman, who yelped as the hot liquid sloshed over the edge of cup, burning her hand as she held it up to protect herself.

"I'm so sorry; are you alright?" asked Reese in concern, grabbing some napkins from a table and mopping up the mess that he just made.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," she muttered, wincing as her hand throbbed. "I just burned my hand." She chuckled dryly as John asked the man behind the counter for some ice. It was quickly handed over and John quickly took care of Julia's hand.

"I'm Jonathan," he introduced himself, wrapping her hand carefully with a towel that the employee hand him.

"Julia Knight," she smiled, hoisting her backpack off of her shoulder and rummaging through it before coming up with an ace bandage. "This will work better than a towel."

Reese caught a peek inside her bag and whistled. "What all do you have in there?" he asked, leading her over to a table and sitting her down.

Julia shrugged. "A bit of everything," she quipped, wincing as the man began to wrap her hands. Once that was done, she smiled again at him before opening a heavy textbook and looked over at him. "I'm a student, so I kinda need everything- bandages, dance shoes, textbooks, binders of paper, pens, heavens I go through them like Kleenex!" She chuckled just as her phone went off. "Excuse me, please?"

Reese pretended that he wasn't listening to her conversation, but from what he could hear, it was Julia's manager/agent, Alice. Alice wanted for Julia to go to the Upper East Side for a costume fitting and Julia was reminding Alice that she didn't have a ride.

Reese caught Julia's attention and she placed her hand over the mouthpiece so that Reese could talk to her.

"I can pay for a cab- my way of apologizing," he informed her, who smiled her thanks at him.

"On second thought, I'll be there in thirty minutes," Julia told Alice before hanging up. "Thank you- I cannot thank you enough for your kindness."

"Any time- maybe next time I wont be so clumsy," chortled Reese as he escorted the girl out to the streets, where he quickly hailed a taxi and payed the driver handsomely.

"Thank you, Jonathan!" shouted Julia out the window as the cab took off.


End file.
